A new titan and new enemies
by Randomized Story Author
Summary: A titan has joined the team a few months before the story takes place and seems to have fallen for Raven dun dun dun! Rated T to be safe.
1. Ch1 It begins

First of all this is my first fic hope you like it, if you don't ...well please don't yell at me. Well this is a fanfic that involves the teen titans and a new titan I made... well quite simply, he's a green lantern. If you don't know who they are ... I have no idea how to explain them to you, look it up if you want to check their power's and crud. But anyways to the fanfic, and by the way it has some matureish themes... umm based around Raven and my character Hiro Van Kelvin. Well to the story. (I do not own Teen Titans or green lantern)

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day at the tower, and Raven was in her room meditating, while Hiro was in his room reading a book that Raven had loaned him, the other titans went to the mall, this didn't interest Raven, well since she's Raven, and Hiro hadn't been seen since the last mission. Raven soon broke out of her meditation though, in need of food she started towards the kitchen, wondering if Hiro was still here. "Well it's not as though it matters much, I'll just make some tea and get back to meditating." Raven said as she entered the kitchen, she then started preparing her tea.

As it had to happen sooner or later Hiro also had to come out from lack of food, he had stored up some apples but now he was out and quite hungry. Raven was nearly done making her herbal tea as Hiro came in. "Oh hi Raven." Hiro said as he started looking for apples, the one food he truly enjoyed besides pizza, he grew up in a house with a few apple trees in the backyard; he would always grab one and eat while he was reading a book under the shade of one of the trees. "Hi Hiro so you didn't go to the mall with the others?" Raven asked, she had known Hiro for a while and he shared a lot of interests with her. "No I stayed home reading that book you loaned me, it's really good thanks for letting me borrow it." Hiro said as he found a few apples, he picked them up using a shovel construct. (Green lantern power if you didn't know A/N)

"I thought you might like it." Raven said she then finished stirring her tea; she took a sip of it to make sure it was ready. "Yeah I stayed up till around midnight reading it, I just finished it actually." Hiro said smiling at Raven. "Well if you want to borrow another book, I'm sure I could find one for you." Raven stated smiling slightly from behind the shadows of her hood. "Thanks Raven, that would be great but only if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you." Hiro said as he took a bite of one the apples. "No it wouldn't be, in fact if you want to I could show you my book collection, that way you have a few extra to read, considering you're a fast reader." Raven said, she had always liked Hiro, he always acted polite gave her space and enjoyed meditating with her when she meditated outside her room. "Are you sure you want to willingly let someone in your room?" Hiro asked knowing that usually no one was allowed to enter Raven's room.

"Yeah but if you tell anyone, I will have to hurt you." Raven said, smiling ever so slightly as she started walking to her room. "Okay then shall I follow?" Hiro asked, as he turned his shovel construct into a bubble to hold the apples in. "If you want a book yes." Raven said as she continued walking, Hiro followed a few feet behind her. The two arrived and Raven opened the door, Hiro followed her into the room. "So this is your room, it's a bit dark, but in a comforting way." Hiro said looking around. Raven was surprised a little by that statement; she set down her herbal tea and motioned Hiro to follow as she went over to a big bookcase. "Pick any three you want just be careful with them ok." Raven said.

"Alright thanks Raven; umm...actually there was something else I wanted to ask." Hiro said stumbling with the words. "What is it?" Raven asked slightly surprised. "Well umm, would you maybe want to go out for pizza with me later?" Hiro asked. "..." Raven was surprised, was Hiro really asking her out. "If this makes you uncomfortable I'll just leave, it's just I had to ask." Hiro said a bit sad over her response. "No I would like to, I was just a bit surprised." Raven said slightly smiling. "Alright then, well I'll come see you around five?" Hiro said after he pulled up his few books and had them under his arm. "Okay then." Raven said.

Hiro left smiling, after he was gone Raven smiled happily, since no one could see. Hiro went to his room happy and excited, until he reached it and realized what he had just done. He suddenly became very nervous, losing his concentration; the apples fell on the floor of his clean room. "Oh crud, I'm going out with Raven in three hours, what am I going to do." He said to himself as the other's got home. "We're home!" Beast Boy screamed the loudest he could. "And we've got many things from the mall of shopping." Starfire's voice echoed through the halls of the tower. "Oh great the other's are home, as if I didn't already have enough problems." Hiro said quietly as he picked the apples up, putting them in a basket he had.

While Robin BB and Cyborg went to play a new game on the gamestation, Starfire went to see Raven and to show her the new outfit's she got. "Oh friend Raven, please let me show off the new outfits I have gotten, to you." Starfire said knocking on Raven's door. Raven opened the door slightly. "Starfire I'm busy with something right now." Raven said. "Well maybe I can help friend Raven." Starfire said smiling happily. "Umm I don't think so." Raven said as she closed the door, she then started meditating.

Well this chapter has just been edited so hopefully it will be more understandable, please leave a review, and I'll start work on fixing the other chapters.


	2. Ch2 A date

Thanks to all who read chapter 1 and to the reviewer/s. To chapter 2! (I do not own teen titans or green lantern or nearly anything for that matter)

Chapter 2

Hiro was panicking until he remembered he only asked Raven out for pizza so it would be pretty casual he breathed a sigh of relief. Starfire left Ravens room sadly as she went to watch the boys play gamestation. Hiro started reading as he tried to make a good start in one of the books. 2 and a half hours later. Hiro got up and changed into a blue t-shirt and some jeans thinking Raven would rather him not in his green lantern uniform. After he did that he went to Ravens room and knocked on the door surprisingly Raven answered the door opening it fully and coming out as though she had known he was coming. "Well shall we go then?" Hiro asked a bit nervous. "Okay then." Raven said simply and with that they left.

Hiro used his ring to fly them there in a small bubble. "I hope you don't mind going by ring?" Hiro said smiling slightly. "Not at all Hiro." Raven said smiling she didn't have her hood on so Hiro could see her smiling this made him happy. "So are you still sure you want to do this?" Hiro asked. "Yeah I am Hiro though why are you in your street clothes when you're still wearing your mask?" Raven asked while replying. "Well umm I didn't think you'd want me in uniform..." Hiro spoke while thinking /Ugh I'm so much of an idiot/. "Well you should be in what you're comfortable in." Raven replied. Hiro willed himself back into his uniform as he smiled at Raven truthfully the only reason he had street clothes is because he went to the mall with Starfire a few times.

The two arrived as they went inside it was too wet to eat outside Hiro held the door open as Raven went in he followed. "So what shall we get?" Hiro asked looking at Raven. "How about we just get an ordinary cheese pizza?" Raven asked trying to make sure that it was something they both liked and Raven really didn't care. "Okay then well if you want to you can sit down and I'll just order." Hiro said not knowing what else to say Raven sat down at the first empty booth she spotted. Hiro ordered swiftly and sat down with Raven. "So why did you ask me to come with you?" Raven asked since she had been wondering for a while. "Well I like you and I asked you here so we would hopefully both be more comfortable than at a fancier place." Hiro said trying not to sound stupid though he was guessing Raven would soon hate him he thought he was acting like an idiot.

Raven just smiled in reply she was glad he didn't ask her here as a thanks or as victory dinner from their latest mission but as an actual date she was slightly nervous but otherwise happy. "Raven I know you don't like opening up but I'd really like to learn more about you." Hiro said smiling at the beautiful Raven. "..." Raven liked Hiro but when it came telling people of her past it wasn't something she would do. "If you don't want me to that's okay... but I want you to know my past isn't all that great either." Hiro said. "How about we just change the subject ok?" Raven asked really not wanting to speak of her past.

"Okay then so where did you get so many books?" Hiro asked knowing he had maybe a box full while she had nearly ten times that. "I found a good bookstore maybe you could come with me next time I go there." Raven said smiling slightly since this was a subject they both enjoyed reading and surprisingly they liked mostly the same type of books. "Okay then." Hiro stated smiling. The pizza arrived and the two ate Hiro snuck a glance at Raven every now and then but mostly an ordinary night out for pizza. It was all going great they just finished and were leaving towards the tower when Cinderblock attacked a nearby bank.

"Oh great well Raven you can go home if you want cinderblock is no trouble." Hiro said as he ran in after Cinderblock Raven decided to wait and watch. Hiro snuck up on Cinderblock creating a giant hammer and smashing Cinderblock pretty hard with it. Cinderblock roared charging for Hiro. "Bye." Hiro said quickly before creating a catapult which Cinderblock stepped in. Cinderblock was thrown out of the bank then captured in a green bubble and was about to be taken to jail when. "I never knew you could take down Cinderblock on your own let alone this fast." Raven whispered to Hiro while flying with him towards the jail. "Well I had a reason to wrap up quickly." Hiro smiled as he spoke every word he made Raven blush slightly at that comment but he didn't see. The two got to the prison as they locked Cinderblock up in a special sector as the two then started back to the tower.

"Well Raven I hope you had a good night, I know I did." Hiro stated. Once the two returned Raven went to her room but before entering she said. "I had a good night." Raven then entered her room. Hiro smiled as he went towards his room Starfire jumped out Hiro was so surprised he fell on his back. "Umm hi Starfire is there something you want?" Hiro asked considering she just jumped out of his room. "Yes I have not seen dear Raven in nearly 3hours and I knocked on her door just a little while ago though she did not answer and I am quite worried." Starfire replied at great speed.

"Oh well umm..." Hiro tried to find a solid answer for it but couldn't. "Friend Raven maybe in trouble we have to find her!" Starfire yelled pulling Hiro by the arm as she flew to Ravens room and knocked on the door with a lot of strength. Raven opened the door slightly. "What do you want Starfire?" Raven asked in her average monotone voice. "Oh friend Raven I was so worried you had disappeared or been kidnapped that me and Hiro were going to look for you." Starfire cried joyfully that Raven was here and ok. "Hi Raven." Hiro said standing up as he tried to pry Starfire's crushing grip from his wrist Starfire let go as she had forgotten all about it.

"So friend Raven do you want to journey to the mall of shopping with me now?" Starfire asked smiling as Hiro went over to his room it was right nearby so it was no big deal. "Weren't you already there today Starfire?" Raven asked. "Yes but not with dear friend Raven." Starfire replied. "Sorry Starfire how about tomorrow?" Raven said thinking that she could also go the bookstore with Hiro then. "Okay then tomorrow it is it will be such a joyous day." Starfire said before going to the main room. Raven went back into her room and decided to take a shower before tomorrow she had a quick shower then meditated for the rest of the night.

Oh no Raven and Starfire at the mall will Raven survive! Sorry yeah I suck at making cliffhangers I think please review and tell me if this is a cliffhanger or not. Please continue to read this story I made.


	3. Ch3 To the mall

Well let's begin chapter 3 weehee. (I do not own Teen Titans or green lantern or Kyle Rayner though I wish I did)

Chapter 3

Today was the day Raven was going to the mall with Starfire though luckily Raven got up early and went over to Hiro's room and knocked on the door. Hiro answered surprisingly he was wide awake. "Hi Raven did you need something?" Hiro asked slightly confused. "Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Starfire today we could also stop by the bookstore I was telling you about last night?" Raven said trying to get someone else to help her from having Starfire pick out clothes she would rather not wear.

"Umm okay then." Hiro replied smiling. "Okay then well I was going to meditate on the roof wants to come?" Raven asked this because he could make a bubble to shield them from the rain and because she enjoyed spending time with him usually. "Alright." Hiro said as he followed Raven to the roof. The two meditated for around two hours before Starfire interrupted them. "Oh Raven it is time to go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire yelled innocently. "Okay Starfire is it okay if Hiro comes?" Raven asked hoping she would say yes. "Oh yes that would be grand!" Starfire cried happily as she floated over to them. Hiro made the bubble around all three as he flew it towards the nearest mall.

The three arrived as they went under the cover of the mall so Hiro could reserve some energy. "Right over there is the bookshop." Raven spoke pointing towards a bookshop about two blocks away. "Alright we'll have to stop there on our way back." Hiro said right before being grabbed by Starfire as she saw something. "What do you think friends?" Starfire asked while she was wearing a long red dress that went down near her ankles. "Umm it looks good on you Starfire." Hiro said not really knowing what to say considering his favorite thing to wear was a green lantern uniform. "Oh glorious!" Starfire yelled as she went back into the changing room to get another outfit to try on. "I'm not coming out in this." Raven whispered to Starfire from the changing room next to hers. "Oh but Raven you will look glorious in it." Starfire whispered to her trying to reassure her.

"Ugh fine." Raven whispered to Starfire as the two exited Starfire was wearing a blue dress that was a bit shorter than the other while Raven was wearing a dress the same color as her usual cloak that went just below her knees. (Ugh yeah I'm a guy talking about dresses for all the people who need detail. –A/N) "Umm..." Hiro said kind of surprised. "Do you not like our dresses Hiro?" Starfire asked in a sad like tone. "Umm no I was just a little surprised you both look really nice." Hiro said though he was looking at Raven thinking /wow she looks really nice in a dress/. "See Raven I told you it would look good on you." Starfire stated making Raven blush slightly.

The two girls went in changed into their regular clothes and picked up the dresses they I mean Starfire picked out and went to the register. "That'll be four-hundred dollars please." The cashier said boredly. Hiro paid since Starfire spent all her money yesterday. "Thank you Hiro I did not remember all my earth money was used yesterday." Starfire said a bit embarrassed over it. "No problem I still have a job that's paying well." Hiro said remembering his old partner and employer Kyle Rayner. "Now is there something you wanted to see here Hiro?" Starfire asked as she carried the three bags filled with dresses. "Umm not really just the bookstore nearby that's all." Hiro replied smiling.

"Okay then." Starfire said as the three left Hiro made a bubble of green light to float them to the bookshop they got there in a few minutes and entered as Raven showed Hiro the aisle with the books she thought he would most enjoy. They found thirty books and bought them all Hiro carried them in the bubble he made for them they then went towards the tower. "I'm sorry we got no outfits for you friend Hiro." Starfire stated since all Hiro got was books. "It's okay Starfire not to be mean but personally I prefer just being in my green lantern uniform." Hiro said smiling. "Oh but Hiro are you sure?" Starfire asked wondering how anyone would like wearing a uniform. "Yeah right now it's the only connection I have to...never mind." Hiro was about to say his only connection to the closest thing he has to family but immediately cut him self off.

Raven would have read his mind but wanted to give him his privacy. As the three arrived Starfire went to put her dresses in her closet as Raven did the same Hiro put the books into a bookshelf he put up last night. Once Raven was done she went to Hiro's room and knocked on the door. "Raven what are you doing here?" Hiro asked wondering why she came by to see him so early after they just departed. "I wanted to talk to you." Raven said as Hiro let her into his room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hiro asked. "What was it you were going to say before we got here?" Raven replied. "My uniform connects me to my old partner and my old guardian." Hiro sighed as he spoke. "You had a guardian?" Raven asked not knowing this part of her good friend. "Yeah I did." Hiro said trying not to give up too much information. Raven and Hiro just stood there not knowing what to say.

Ooh I think that's a cliffhanger right there looks like you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Please people I need reviews pretty please


	4. Ch4 Fatal fights

Time to continue I guess but first I do not own teen titans or green lantern or major force or doctor light umm I also don't own light golems don't know who does though anyways

I wish I did own them all P.S.Sorry it took so long to update I have been sick still am so there will be slow progress on chapters for a while sorry.

Chapter 4

They stood in awkward silence for nearly a minute before one of them spoke. "Raven I really care about you but I don't like talking about my past you should be able to understand that." Hiro said in a nearly monotone voice. "I understand sorry Hiro." Raven said as she was about to leave Hiro grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave." Hiro spoke quietly. Raven just stood there surprised. "Raven wait I want to tell you something." Hiro spoke slowly he wasn't sure he should do this yet but he was going to because he believed it to be true. "What is it Hiro?" Raven asked. "Raven I...I..." Hiro tried to say it but just couldn't. "Hiro are you ok?" Raven asked still a bit surprised. "I'm fine but Raven I...I love you." Hiro managed to say it but after he said it Raven was a bit stunned.

After that another awkward silence followed Hiro waiting a reply Raven too stunned to give one. "What did you just say?" Raven asked caught way off guard. "I said I love you." Hiro replied finding it was now easier to say for he knew it was the truth. "I don't know what to say." Raven said amazed. "If you need time to sort out you're feelings Raven that's okay." Hiro said trying to help calm her down. "Hiro..." Raven spoke with her monotone voice something she didn't usually do around him. Hiro knew what that meant she was most likely unhappy Hiro let go of her wrist as he sighed. "Hiro I'm sorry." Raven said as she left Hiro sighed again and leaned against the wall.

"I knew I shouldn't have I'm such an idiot ugh." Hiro sighed with nearly every word he spoke he always was too overconfident this time it might really affect everyone in jump city's life he screwed up he thought. Raven went to her room and meditated while in meditation she explored all possible options and possible outcomes she thought this would help her decide whether to say it back or ignore it and get on with life.

Hiro went to sleep as he had nightmares of his parent's death by major force while Raven meditated until near midnight before going to a peaceful sleep. When Raven woke up she went to the roof to meditate in the rain to help clear her thoughts of what she didn't want to think about at the time all she wanted to do is sort out what to do with Hiro. Hiro woke up nearly three hours after Raven he was feeling horrible but he got up anyways he washed his face and charged his ring then just sat on the floor of his room he didn't want to leave it.

Starfire having not seen Hiro in a while knocked on his door a few times Hiro got up and opened it. "What do you want Starfire?" He asked simply. "Oh friend Hiro I was just making sure you are okay-" Starfire said before being interrupted by Hiro. "I'm fine." Hiro replied slamming the door and going back to his unhappy mood. Starfire left a bit sad over his reaction as Raven came in and made some herbal tea Starfire nearly bumped into her.

"Starfire are you ok?" Raven asked wondering why the nearly always cheerful Starfire wasn't being well cheery. "Yes it is just friend Hiro was very rude to me." Starfire said as she went to the kitchen to make some happy pudding as Raven drank some of her tea and went back to her room she was going to read Hiro's mind and find out what he was thinking. /I can't believe I ever thought that Raven would like me I'm such an idiot I guess I always have been...always will be.../ was what Hiro was thinking he really thought of himself as though he was nothing even though he had the most powerful weapon in the universe he still thought nothing of it.

Raven realized he truly cared for her otherwise we would not be in such a horrid mood so she got up had some of her tea and went to Hiro's room she knocked on the door as Hiro opened the door just barely. "What do you want...Raven?" He asked amazed that she was still talking to him. "Hiro could I come in we need to talk." Raven said as Hiro gladly let her in hoping she would say something good. "I'm not ready to say I love you but I do care about you and would like to see you more." Raven said swiftly. It took a few seconds to sink in but Hiro smiled knowing that even if she needed time that was okay at least she didn't hate him.

"Thanks Raven I'm glad I thought you would hate me for saying it." He replied to her sudden speech. "I don't think I'll ever hate you." Raven smiled at him after she had spoken. The alarm went off as Raven and Hiro ran to the main room along with everyone else. "It's doctor light." Robin said. "Just doctor light I'll handle it myself no reason for you all to come just in case another emergency takes place." Hiro said as he flew out the tower and down to where doctor light was the rest of the team was slightly worried but if he needed them he did have a communicator.

As Hiro arrived it looked like an ordinary robbery by doctor light. "Why do you have to do this to yourself you rob someone we stop you and throw you in jail kind of repetitive isn't it?" Hiro asked as he prepared himself to attack. "Perhaps before it was repetitive yes but now you won't ever win again." Doctor light said as a giant monstrosity made of light snuck up behind Hiro slashing his back with claws made of light. Hiro fell to the ground in a small puddle of blood he managed to stand up but there were three of these monstrosities made of light. "Meet my army of light golems!" Doctor light screamed with joy.

/Crap I'll have to evade them long enough to heal my cut then I actually have to beat them wait a minute I've got it/ Hiro thought as he made a bubble around the trio of light golems. "Say goodbye." Hiro said as the bubble got smaller and smaller slowly crushing the golems. "What no my poor golems!" Doctor light screamed he couldn't fight since he was out of power from making the golems.

The golems were crushed into a yellow goop as Hiro turned making a bubble around doctor light and taking him to jail but he had forgotten about his wound after he dropped off doctor light Cinderblock attacked him smashing him to the ground he started bleeding again Hiro just clobbered Cinderblock with a green hammer until he was unconscious he then wrapped him up with some spare metal he changed into ropes then took him to jail.

"Wow two emergencies in one hour of each other that's not normal he said as he flew back to the tower he went into his room to charge his ring still having forgotten of the wound he soon passed out on the floor luckily because of what the guardians did to him he wouldn't die for a good while but luckily Starfire went into his room after an hour and saw him there the titans then took him to the medical center. A few hours later Hiro awoke seeing his torso wrapped he remembered the wound he hadn't thought much of it but apparently it was deeper than he thought.

Wow Hiro nearly died what is going to happen with these new light golem enemies so much to look forward to in the next chapter! and again reviews please I'm begging you if you review then uhh you get rewarded by yourself or the review fairy come on please?


	5. Ch5 Relationship

So what will happen here on chapter 5 btw I don't own anything in this story except the story itself okay now that that's done to chapter 5. Thanks to all who have and all who will review (it's late I know I'm an idiot). (sudden update when I'm sick odd yes I'm putting in all the chapters I've done kind of had an urge to write lately I'm weird)

Chapter 5

Hiro went to heal himself when he noticed his ring wasn't there he looked around but couldn't find it. "Hiding it from me is futile." Hiro said to himself as he called the ring to him it flew to him at great speed and put itself on his right middle finger he then healed himself as he got up and went outside the room as he looked around for the others. "Raven Robin Starfire where did you all go?" Hiro said as he was tackled in the side by a stampeding Mammoth. "Looking for your friend's heh their long gone." Mammoth said before he was thrown out of the tower by a green catapult.

Hiro flew through the tower to find Jinx and Gizmo watching television they were thrown out with the couch by his green catapult. "Hopefully the other titans are ok." Hiro said as he flew through the ceiling and looked for the titans with his power ring. An hour later the titans regrouped at the tower. "So what happened?" Hiro asked. "We were each ambushed one by one." Robin replied.

"Well I guess I did have an upper hand when I ambushed Jinx and Gizmo but Mammoth is easy either way when you have a green catapult that he steps in." Hiro said smiling slightly that everyone was safe particularly Raven. Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg after hearing and explaining everything went to playing the gamestation as Hiro went to his room to read Raven went to follow him but was ambushed by Starfire who wanted to talk. "I have something to do now when I'm done with it I'll meet you outside your room." Raven said which allowed her to go to Hiro's room she knocked on the door and Hiro opened it. "May I come in?" She asked as Hiro gladly let Raven in.

"So did you want to talk?" Hiro asked smiling. "I was wondering how you missed that wound." Raven spoke with concern in her voice. "It's no big deal I'm fine aren't I?" Hiro questioned. "You are now but what about next time?" Raven asked. "I know what caused it I know not to underestimate doctor light there will be no next time." Hiro replied as always overconfident. "That's what you say now Hiro but what happens when there is a next time from someone else next time you could die." Raven spoke with concern again but also with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Raven I didn't know you cared so much I'll try and be more careful next time." Hiro said smiling at Raven trying to lighten the now dark mood. "...Okay then Hiro I trust you to." Raven replied. Raven smiled slightly though it was hidden by her hood as she exited Hiro sighed. Raven went to meet Starfire and talk. "Ugh I guess I should be more careful even with the most powerful weapon in the universe in my hands I'm not invincible." Hiro sighed as he went to reading.

The next day Raven woke up around 4am and went over to Hiro's room and knocked on the door just loud enough for him to hear as he opened the door surprisingly he was awake this early. "Raven what are you doing up this early?" Hiro asked knowing she didn't usually get up until 5am. "Follow me." Raven replied Hiro followed a bit on edge though. Raven went to the roof as Hiro followed Raven then sat down on the meditation pad they had set up earlier. Hiro sat next to her wondering what they were doing here.

They sat there in silence for a while. "Raven what are we doing here?" Hiro asked still a bit surprised Raven was up so early. "Just watch." Raven replied a smile hidden by her hood. So Hiro sat there waiting as he went to use his ring for something he realized something fatally wrong he had forgotten to charge it.

"Raven I have to go charge my-" Hiro went to say but was interrupted by Raven. "Just wait a bit longer." Raven said so Hiro agreed and sat there in the dark with Raven. They sat there for about a half an hour before it happened a simple sunrise it was beautiful to see though from the tower. After it was over and the sun was up Raven stood and Hiro did the same. "Thanks for bringing me up here Raven." Hiro said as he smiled. "I was glad to." Raven said as she entered the tower Hiro stood there for a moment. Hiro finally went in charged his ring and just lay on his bed. While Raven meditated in her room all was at peace. Hiro started reading he had already read ten of them and started on the eleventh. A few weeks passed Hiro and Raven had gone out a few times each of them though the other titan's didn't know.

Well now I've skipped ahead a few weeks to add a little mystery to the story and because I was out of ideas to do in the next few days umm anyways look over there! Makes a hasty escape


	6. Ch6 A game of chess

Now to continue our never-ending I mean sometime ending (maybe) story! I do not own anything in the story except the story itself and technically HVK's general design. (If you did'nt read last chapter kind of got writers sphere I guess...)

Chapter 6

Raven and Hiro had a solid relationship now and all was going along great. But on one of these sunny days it was bound to happen eventually bb wanted to go to the beach. "Come on we haven't been on the beach since it was raining so much let's go today please?" Beast boy was asking the whole team who happened to be in the main room Robin was playing gamestation against Cy, Starfire was playing chess with Raven while Hiro watched and helped try and explain chess to Starfire.

"Sounds like a good idea to me bb." Cyborg said as he was about to beat Robin. "Well it would be fun but what happens if there's an emergency in the city?" Robin asked. "A couple of us umm could stay home and protect the city." Beast boy said smiling. Hiro spoke to Raven telepathically. "Shall I suggest us?" Hiro asked Raven. Raven used the same telepathic speech to make sure no one could hear. "Sure it sounds nice." Raven replied as Hiro smiled. "BB, Raven and I will stay here so you can go to the beach." Hiro stated making it nearly guaranteed the others would go Robin knew Raven and Hiro were trust worthy people. "It'll be less fun without them but they can protect the city so let's go!" Beast boy said sad at first then excited. "Well I guess we can trust Raven and Hiro okay then." Robin agreed.

"Great and Starfire I'm sure you want to go right?" Beast boy asked. "Of course it would be joyous it is just sad that Raven and Hiro cannot join in on the fun." Starfire replied. "I'll go get everything!" Beast boy yelled as he ran into the hall and into a walk-in closet grabbing quite a few beach objects. (I don't like the beach which is why I put that okay then to the story. A/N) Taking the stuff collected and putting them in the t-car. "Let's go!" Beast boy said as the others got up and they all went down to the t-car except Raven, Robin and Hiro. "Okay well we're off so make sure to pay attention to the monitor." Robin said. "No worries we can handle it." Hiro replied smiling. "Okay well see ya." Robin said as he ran off.

"So what do you want to do Raven?" Hiro asked as he sat down across from her. "How about we play a game of chess whoever wins gets to decide what to do next?" Raven asked as Hiro agreed. They played very evenly until Hiro made a mistake and got checkmated. "Well now what do you say we should do?" Hiro asked making good on the agreement. "Hmm..." Raven pondered /What should we do I could force him into doing anything Hiro is too trustworthy to give up on an agreement I could make him do anything but what, do I want him to do.../ Ravens thoughts wandered as Hiro wondered what she was going to have them do.

"Whatever you want to do Raven whether it be meditating or well strip poker..." Hiro said hoping it would be the first. "Hmm strip poker eh?" Raven replied liking how Hiro turned a light shade of red. Hiro's thoughts started racing /Oh no please let that be a joke please let that be a joke/ Hiro was turning redder and redder as his thoughts raced. "Don't worry Hiro I've decided and it's not strip poker." Raven stated to make Hiro turn his normal pale white. "So what did you decide?" Hiro asked still slightly worried. "We are going to play chess again but whoever wins gets to make the other do something for them." Raven said Hiro sighed and agreed.

They played evenly as it seemed to go the exact same way as last time. "Are you letting me win Hiro?" Raven asked. "Well you win anyways I was just making it end quicker I checked there was no way I could win within the next thirty moves unless you make a big mistake." Hiro replied with sorrow. "Don't worry its okay now for the favor." Raven said as Hiro gulped. "You are going to help me convince the other titans to have us play truth or dare." As Raven finished Hiro smiled he was just fine with that.

"So why do you want us to play truth or dare?" Hiro asked. "Because it would be interesting to see what happens and I know you agree with me." Raven said with a smile Hiro had known well it was her wicked smile a smile that meant she was planning something. "Okay then you got me there." Hiro tried to smile but he was too worried.

Well the titans playing truth or dare sounds overly done but I will try and make it interesting. And I'm pretty good at that I hope...


	7. Ch7 Titans battle

Well time to end the wait and perhaps the story we'll just have to wait and see this maybe last chapter or there maybe a few more but either way we're getting there. (Two things I willcontinue if I get some good reviews again thanks to all who have and all who will review and now that that's done to chapter7)

Chapter 7

Around 7pm the other titans came home to find Raven and Hiro playing chess. "So anything happen while we were gone?" Robin asked surprised. "Yeah we're playing truth or dare." Hiro replied. "We are sweet." Beast boy yelled as Cyborg agreed. "Please what is this truth or dare?" Starfire asked a bit confused as Cyborg and Beast boy explained as best they could. "How do you know we'll all agree to play truth or dare?" Robin asked not really wanting to play. "You really think you can say no to someone who can change you're mind to wanting to play?" Hiro asked in return he was bluffing but was sure it would work (Yes a green lantern can tamper with your mind fear them only don't because they're good guys/girls A/N).

"Well I guess we can play as long as we stop and save the city if need be." Robin replied. "You mean pause." Hiro replied as Raven got up and went into the kitchen and made some herbal tea. "Oh glorious this truth or dare sounds very enjoyable." Starfire screamed as she now understood they all sat in a circle Robin next to Starfire, Starfire next to Cyborg, Cyborg next to Beast boy, Beast boy next to Raven and finally Raven next to Hiro. "Okay so who is going to ask the first question?" Robin asked. "Raven is." Hiro replied hoping that he would be able to avoid things by using his ring.

"Yes so Robin truth or dare?" Raven asked making Robin think /Truth can be dangerous but dare with Raven not something I want to try/. "I choose truth." Robin replied. Raven decided to go easy to make people think she wasn't going to dare anything too big to make them choose dare. "Who is the last person you talked to on your communicator?" Raven asked as everyone awed at the easy question. "Starfire and now it's my turn." Robin replied smiling. "So Cyborg truth or dare?" As Robin asked Cyborg smiled. "Dare." Cyborg said thinking the boy wonder couldn't do much.

Robin thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I've got I dare you to call titans east and act like a telemarketer." Robin smiled as Beast boy laughed. "Man that was lame." Beast boy said still laughing as Cyborg called them up. "Umm hello this is Robert from Phone inc. would you like to change long distance carriers?" Cyborg said masking his voice quite well. "Umm no we would not don't call here again goodbye." Speedy replied hanging up the phone. "Well now that I'm done Starfire truth or dare?" Cyborg asked. "Dare I believe this truth to be less fun." Starfire replied. "Okay I dare you to stay in Beast boy's room for 3minutes." Cyborg said as Starfire got up and went to Beast boy's room they soon heard gagging and after the dare was over a very grossed-out Starfire came and sat down.

"Okay then Hiro truth or dare?" Starfire asked. "Truth might be less fun but a lot easier." Hiro replied. "Okay why have you been mysteriously vanishing for hours at a time?" Starfire asked. Hiro's thoughts were spinning but not getting anywhere /Oh no I could say me and Raven are going out but she might not like that I could lie but she might not like that either crap well I guess I could ask./ Hiro soon started a mental conversation with Raven. "Should I tell the truth or lie?" Hiro asked as Raven soon replied with. "I would prefer you lie but you can tell the truth if you want." Hiro then finished with. "Okay I can lie." Hiro sighed. "Because I've been going to the library they have great books there that I still don't have." Hiro said as everyone agreed that was probably the truth he smiled as they bought it.

"Okay now Beast boy truth or dare?" Hiro asked. "Dare." Beast boy replied simply. "Okay I dare you to spar with me tomorrow morning for training." Hiro said. "You mean I'm supposed to fight you?" Beast boy asked. "Yes I want to see if I could beat you in combat." Hiro replied smiling. "Okay now Raven truth or dare." Beast boy asked with as wicked a smile he could muster. "Dare." Raven said knowing she wouldn't truthfully answer many questions. Beast boy began thinking /hmm maybe I should get Hiro and Raven in one swoop I could have them make-out since he's forcing me to fight him/ "I dare you to make-out with Hiro." Beast boy said thinking it would be great. Raven just sat there for a few seconds thinking /Okay this isn't so bad except the fact that everyone will see/. Raven breathed in deeply before doing as the dare asked she quickly kissed Hiro as he acted surprised. Afterwards Hiro just sat there a second blinking multiple times as Raven just sat there trying to decide on whom to ask next.

"Starfire truth or dare?" Raven asked. "Dare they seem to get more and more interesting as we go." Starfire replied. "I dare you to jump up and down on one foot for 2minutes." Raven said keeping up the weak act to lure everyone into a false sense of security. Starfire did so enjoying it quite thoroughly. "Okay now Hiro truth or dare?" Starfire asked. "Hmm dare." Hiro replied with a smile. "I dare you to wear one of the outfits I picked out for you at the mall." Starfire said knowing Hiro preferred his uniform. "Umm okay then I guess." Hiro replied as he went into his room and came out in a few minutes wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Well now-" Hiro was about to say as the alarm went off the game ended it was a bank robbery by Dr. Light the titans were off quickly arriving to find eight light golems and Dr. Light.

"Hahaha foolish titans my light golems will make quick work of you." Dr. Light yelled as his light golems ran at the titans. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as he threw a few freeze disks. "I got it." Hiro said as he tried to smash them with a shrinking bubble like last time. "Hahaha I've upgraded them since then that attack will just make them stronger." Dr. Light screamed with joy as the golems broke the bubble construct. "Oh no." Hiro said just before hearing a loud crack and seeing Beast boy sitting up against a cracked cement wall. Robin managed to get up to Dr. Light and put a birdarang to his throat. "Call off their attack or die." Robin said quickly. "I can't they have a mind of their own now they hate you and love me." Dr. Light said as he was knocked out by a fist to the back. "Alright everyone take them down one at a time." Robin yelled as he threw the birdarang he had at one of the golems and started unleashing every explosive he had.

Starfire used starbolts on the chosen target while Raven threw everything she could at it Cyborg sonic cannoned it. Hiro was surrounded by three of the golems he tried to fight back using his ring generating shields and hammers he managed to keep up well he had proven over time he was skilled with his ring. Hiro heard another crack it was Cyborg he had hit a part of the wall not too far from bb. With Raven Robin Starfire and Hiro left Hiro started taking on four not hurting them much mind you but keeping them off the others. Two of the golems fell one from an explosive onslaught the other by combination of the girl's powers.

Hiro's thoughts raced as he had to keep up with four enemies /Crap this won't be easy making sure the other's are safe and not dying won't be easy but I'll have to the others are doing great six more and we've won/ Hiro got hit in the back while he was thinking but it didn't slow him down. While Hiro held off the golems Raven was hit mid-attack and hit the floor hard. Starfire and Robin kept on the offensive Robin with explosive technology and Starfire with explosive starbolts. Hiro managed to knock one of the one's he was fighting down but after he did so he had to have fast reflexes as a golem went to attack the unconscious Raven. Hiro managed a bubble that protected her but was tackled from the side. (Okay if you're wondering Hiro has super human endurance if you're wondering how he was given special power by the guardians of the universe now back to the story A/N)

Hiro fell for a few seconds but got up and kept holding the trio of golems off as he heard one of the golems Starfire and Robin were fighting fall. Hiro was trying to think of a plan /Great four golems left I can handle these three for now and I'm sure Starfire and Robin will smash the one their against I think we've won/ Hiro was thinking they were in the clear until Robin was knocked out. Hiro decided to put on more offensive he was hurt quite a bit more afterwards but he managed to knock one out at the same time Starfire did. "Great only two golems left." Hiro yelled as he hit one of them with a construct of a hammer.

Starfire flew to help but was hit down by a golem who had gotten up it turns out one of them was okay the others who were out were now a yellow blob. "Great I'm the only one still conscious and there are three golems in my way." Hiro said while most would fear now he spoke with sarcasm instead. Hiro was sure he could handle it he used his favorite weapon a catapult to throw one of them into another while they were temporarily out he would defeat the other.

The plan was solid there were two left and he then catapulted one into a wall making sure no titans would get hurt then finished off the other. One left Hiro thought as he charged for it he was hit by it pretty hard it had already gotten up he was in a lot of pain he managed to get up though breathing heavily. Hiro attacked the last golem with everything he had hammers staffs swords everything until finally the golem fell and added itself to the yellow glob as Hiro went to collect his friends in a bubble after he called the police to collect Dr. Light and blob. He collected them all and flew to the tower after putting them all in their rooms he went into his charged his ring and passed out on the bed.

The end! Maybe anyways I really enjoyed writing this it was so fun and if you liked it please review I love to hear from you (I say love too much don't I?) and well I'll continue if you liked it I really did enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy/ed reading it.


	8. Ch8 The enemy revealed

Looks like it's not over yet and the reason is I have to continue I just can't not write it anymore ... anyways I'm going to continue and well I would like you to tell me what part of it you liked the best so I know what the people like and can plan out how to put that essence into my chapters okay now that that's done to chapter 8 (Disclaimer: Don't own teen titans or green lantern or the mystery guest I own the story and characters I made, somewhat, I'm pretty sure anyways...)

Chapter 8

All the titans lay in their rooms after the victory somewhere deep within the city evil was planning something. Now before we go to them you must know there is a great evil inside this city by the name of Zero (New enemy wears outfit like Slade only all black with no area for eyes A/N). "Master, Dr. Light failed again the light golems are not strong enough to defeat the titans." A young man said. "Trust me Servant they are strong enough Dr. Light isn't, don't you know a team is only as strong as its weakest link and that is obviously Dr. Light, that is the last time I use a human to take down the titans." Zero spoke with calmness.

"Shall I call in a qwardian to command the light golems against the titans?" Servant asked. "No get me Sinestro he should be more than strong enough to command the light golems." Zero said while sipping an unknown drink. "Are you sure master Sinestro isn't one to respect authority, remember he did try and defeat the guardians." Servant said trying to assist his master. "That is why I want him he hates my greatest enemy the few people who might stand a chance against me when I conquer this universe." Zero laughed he had great power and knew Sinestro would obey.

"You are truly great my master I will get him at once." Servant said before leaving to find Sinestro. "Perfect all is going according to plan the titans won't fully recover for a few weeks when Sinestro attacks they will fall." Zero said before finishing the unknown drink. As Zero said this he was still unaware the team had two great healers on its side when the titans awoke they were healed by Hiro's ring and Raven's powers. "Well now that we're all healed I want us to train twice as hard, these new light golems are stronger than anything or anyone we've ever faced before." Robin said as they went down to the training area.

Robin pulled Hiro aside to talk when they arrived. "Hiro how did you manage to fight the golems after we all passed out?" Robin asked having been told part of the story earlier by Hiro. "Well it was either that or let them destroy my best friends I had to fight, luckily I stayed conscious long enough to do so." Hiro replied. The titans all trained until they beat their personal bests in everything afterwards they were all quite worn out and went inside and all did something not too tiring Beast boy and Cyborg played gamestation Robin listened to music and Starfire read a book about chess given to her by Hiro. While the other titans relaxed Hiro and Raven had snuck away on a date.

The two had gone to the bookstore. "Wow it never ceases to amaze me how many good books they have." Hiro said pulling out a few more books to put in the green cart he had made. Raven said nothing as she showed a few books to Hiro as he agreed they were good. "Is something wrong Raven? You haven't said anything since we got here." Hiro asked. "I'm fine, it's just I'm worried I don't think Dr. Light is smart enough to make such powerful golems." Raven replied putting the books in the cart. "I know but its okay no matter what villain comes around we're ready, I mean training so hard is going to help." Hiro said putting more books in the cart.

Raven smiled slightly behind the shadows of her hood as they paid for the books the clerk putting them in a giant plastic bag. The couple was then off in a green bubble to a simple restaurant. They ordered and ate enjoying each others company, as the night ended they went to the tower and meditated on the roof. After a couple hours they went inside the tower to Hiro's room and put the books away.

"Raven this was fun we should do it more often." Hiro said as Raven was leaving. "Yeah we should." Raven replied before going to her room. Hiro smiled everything was going great except for the whole new enemies, the light golems. "They're no problem though we can handle any enemy we face." Hiro said to himself as he lay down. "I'm sure of it."

The next day the titans trained harder breaking the records they set yesterday to make sure they get stronger with each passing day, it was tough but it would get them in shape to fight any new enemies that come. Cyborg and Robin were working on utility belt weapons and the sonic cannon Beast boy was shape shifting from slow to fast while Starfire tried to catch him Hiro was making all the constructs he normally used in triplicate while Raven used her powers to try and break them.

They were all training hard and working on weapons from six in the morning to noon when everyone got too hungry to continue. "Okay we've been working hard let's go out go out for pizza." Robin suggested as they all agreed. They all ordered a pizza of their own whether it be veggie, meat lovers or frosting and gummy bears, they all ate and talked about new strategies and about anything that came to mind. The team needed to train and strategize but also stay friends.

As they got back home mostly they just hung out together Star BB Cy and Robin in the main room and Raven and Hiro on the roof. "Raven how do you feel about the new amount of training?" Hiro asked. "It's a bit much but we need to be ready." Raven replied. "Yeah that is true. I mean if every enemy we ever fought was smart enough to team up we would be in big trouble." Hiro said remembering many of his old enemies. (No flashbacks sorry A/N) "Luckily most of our enemies are idiotic." Raven said.

"Raven if anything happens I will still love you." Hiro spoke with a tone he had never used before a mixture of concern and love wrapped together. "And I'll still love you." Raven replied in a similar tone. Hiro smiled at Raven as he worried about how she was almost killed last time they fought. "Nothing bad will happen though I'm sure with our new training we'll be just fine." Hiro said with a smile.

But in another part of town an evil meeting was taking place. "Sinestro I want you to lead a band of light golems against the titans." Zero said to the renegade green lantern. "Why should I how does this benefit me?" Sinestro asked in a bitter tone. (Sinestro bad guy used to be green lantern now uses a ring like green lantern only yellow A/N) "The titans are growing too strong if you defeat them for me I will defeat the guardians for you." Zero offered in reply. "The titans are nothing I could stop them as soon as I see them but they are nothing how could someone who can stop the guardians not stop them?" Sinestro asked curiously.

"Their green lantern Hiro was given a gift at birth he has super human endurance and has the ability to do anything a green lantern can without the ring though he does not know it, it was a gift from the guardians they stole half of my power and put it in him he is as powerful as I am though he does not know it, but once he is destroyed I will regain the power I lost and stomp the guardians like the bugs they are." Zero stated in anger over the fact a mere child had power equivalent to his own.

"Hiro I've heard that name before, now I remember he was one of the few green lanterns able to beat me in use of a power ring." Sinestro said angrily as he remembered his defeat. "Don't worry Sinestro he won't beat you this time, I'm going to let you use a gun that fires a special charge, only one shot though, I hope you have good aim, anyways it will knock green lanterns ring out of use for five minutes that should be long enough correct?" Zero asked. "Perfect the guardians and Hiro will go down, but wait why do you want to defeat the guardians?" Sinestro asked in curiosity.

"I'm going to conquer the universe." Zero replied simply. "No way, the weaponers are the only ones who can rule this universe. I won't help you fight against my cause." Sinestro stated walking away. "Oh but you will." Zero said as he pulled Sinestro back and put him under mind control. After Sinestro was fully under the mind control Zero used, he was taken away to be prepared for battle as Zero consulted Servant. "Sinestro will disable Hiro then destroy him then I will destroy the guardians everyone wins ha-ha I mean I win." Zero laughed. "Of course master you are the greatest." Servant said joining his master in laughing.

(Back to titan's tower I'm feeling too many bad vibes...A/N) Raven and Hiro were still on the roof now meditating but facing each other. The other titans were now playing chess to keep their minds sharp Beast boy against Starfire Robin against Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were winning most games. The titans were going along just fine. Until the alarm sounded and the titans headed for the emergency they were amazed at what they found.

A red skinned humanoid among the yellow golems holding a strange gun. "Why hello titans, ready to be destroyed?" Asked the humanoid. "Sinestro you should be the one ready to be beaten." Hiro yelled as he charged at him. "Wrong." Sinestro said blasting Hiro with the gun as Hiro fell the golems charged. "Without you're ring Hiro, you are nothing more than a mere child." Sinestro said as he used his ring to make an array of medieval weapons and attacked the green lantern with them.

"Oh no my ring, it's not working." Hiro said as he stood up and tried to evade the charging golems but stumbled falling to his knees as they were just a few yards away. Hiro's thoughts were going at top speed to find an escape /My ring won't work there's got to be something I can do but without my ring I'm powerless... no I am powerful on my own, and there is no way I'm going down without a fight. I have to stop Sinestro as long as he's conscious the others are in big trouble/ Hiro stood as he ran towards Sinestro the plan popped into his head.

The golems chased him towards Sinestro going faster than he was. Hiro jumped on Sinestro knocking him down and temporarily knocking out his concentration, Hiro then got up and ran for the titans the golems however toppled over on Sinestro who was lucky enough to have made a shield. "Yes it worked." Hiro said as he stood next to his teammates. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as they threw every attack they had at Sinestro and the golems Robin's explosives Starfire's star bolts Ravens powers (Not sure how to say what she is doing A/N) Cyborg's sonic cannon and Beast boy's new array of explosives (Robin's old ones he needs a long range attack A/N).

The titans managed to beat one of the golems into a yellow blob, as the others stood up along with Sinestro. "Better than I thought but it's still fourteen against six and one of you is still powerless." Sinestro said as he made three laser guns and started firing them all at once.

Wow Hiro powerless and Sinestro with laser guns well looks like you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out the exciting conclusion to this battle. And if you didn't like the lack of actual speech this time please tell me I was trying to show something detailed this chapter to get to the action, right now that's what's I'm trying to do them fighting the golems. But wait where do these golems come from and what are they made of all this (maybe) and more next chapter. Review please and tell me what you thought of it, again thanks to all who have reviewed and all who read a big thanks to you all.


	9. Ch9 A kiss

Now for the exciting conclusion to the battle in umm crud umm whatever I named this story (Thanks for sticking with me through 9 chapters) (Quick update due to I just think you people are awesome thanks for all the great reviews (I reread them nearly twenty times))

Chapter 9

As Sinestro's laser blasts neared, the titans had to split up though Hiro stayed alone going into battle without his ring. Hiro's plan raced across his mind /Get to Sinestro overpower him in control of his ring and take it, after I have it they lose a member as we regain one/ Hiro managed to tackle Sinestro to the floor while the other titans fought with the golems. The yellow ring didn't function while the two wills combated for control with no victor for nearly a minute before Sinestro gained control as Hiro was thrown off by a simple energy blast. "Foolish human don't underestimate me." Sinestro said making new laser guns firing them, all of them aimed at Hiro.

"Don't underestimate me Sinestro I knew that gun a mile away it was used by my old enemy Captain Pain." Hiro said using his now working ring to block the lasers and attack Sinestro. (Captain Pain made by me might be in later chapter who knows A/N) Sinestro combated the green lantern, a duel of wills. While the titans were taking down the golems they managed to cut them down from fifteen at the start of the battle to nine. "Great the light golems are falling much easier thanks to our long range attack plan." Robin called as another golem fell.

"Sinestro I heard you were a pretty good green lantern, but I'm far better than you could ever be." Hiro stated overconfidently but then soon after defeated Sinestro in the battles of wills, knocking him unconscious and stealing his power ring tucking it away in his suit. "Now for the golems." Hiro said as he flew in blasting the golems with his ring. The titans kept on the offensive as all the golems soon fell, turning into a worthless yellow blob. "I'll go call the authorities." Robin said as he was about to but was stopped by Hiro. "Don't tell them about Sinestro, I know where to put him I'll be back in a few hours." Hiro said as he took Sinestro and flew into space to give to the guardians to judge on what to do to him. The other titans went to the tower, then to the mall all except Raven who meditated in her room.

Once Hiro was done he sped for home thinking only of Raven. When he arrived instead of going inside manually he flew through the ceiling into his room, quickly exiting he walked towards Ravens room. "Raven you still here?" Hiro asked as he knocked on the door. Raven opened the door slightly until she saw it was Hiro then let him in. "So where did you go?" Raven asked. "..." Hiro was unsure of how to answer. "Please tell me where you went." Raven said. "I went to Oa." Hiro replied. (If you read the comics the continuum was changed, if not then just read on A/N) "What's Oa?" Raven asked never hearing of this place before. "I'll try and explain, Oa is home of the central power battery the thing that gives my ring power, it is also home to the guardians of the universe technically my bosses." Hiro replied with a smile.

"Well okay then why did you take Sinestro there?" Raven asked. "Because his fate has to be decided by the guardians, I have to obey them they give me my power." Hiro replied. "Well I'm glad you're back Hiro." Raven said as she smiled at Hiro. Hiro smiled back at Raven as his thoughts wandered /I don't know why she wears her hood so much she has such a beautiful face/. They stood there for nearly a minute just smiling at each other until one of them snapped out of it. "So Hiro, did you want to do something?" Raven asked. "Yes." Hiro replied as kissed Raven, surprising her so much she could only stand there. (First kiss wow A/N)

After that Hiro pulled back as he looked at the somewhat stunned Raven. Raven just stood there for a moment before coming back into reality, she then kissed Hiro back only this lasted a bit longer. They quickly got closer and held each other as they kissed it was sudden but it was filled with love for each other. After a few moments they pulled away and looked at each other both surprised but in a good way. They stood there for nearly three minutes until someone broke the silence but it's not who was expected to.

"We're home!" Beast boy screamed as the other titans came in. The two looked at each other then to the door then back at each other. "So should I come by around five we'll go out to ragnaz?" Hiro asked (Random name random restaurant A/N). "Yeah sounds fun." Raven replied still slightly stunned. Hiro smiled at Raven then left to his room he checked the clock when he got there it was two exactly he had three hours until Raven and him went to ragnaz.

Starfire immediately went to Ravens room and forced her to come with her as she tried on all the new clothes she got _again_, while the boys went and played the new game they got. Hiro pulled out the book he was reading and started it he was half way through and planned to finish before he went out with Raven he smiled at just the thought of her. Two hours went by and unfortunately the alarm went off, the titans quickly rushed to the scene but when they got there they didn't find anything wrong.

Wow nothing wrong at an alarm, first kiss, the end of a battle. That's a lot for one chapter well I'm testing out my writing program so prepare to see more _italic, _**bold **and other stuff. Review and tell me what you think please (P.S. thank you if you reviewed) (Late note:I have a few chapters in advance now so you will see updates fast I tend to make two chapters every day I have time...eheh)


	10. Ch10 Hiro's rage

Now to continue the ever growing story of Raven and Hiro (and those other people who aren't as important )

Chapter 10

"Titans spread out." Robin said as the titans did so as they searched the area for anything wrong. They searched for half an hour with no success until Robin found a young boy laying down he shook the boy's shoulder slightly to wake him up. "What are you doing here little boy." Robin asked in as nice a tone he could. "Destroying you." The little boy replied as he stood and swung an arm at the boy wonder as it stretched far enough to hit him throwing him against a shelf making both fall. (It's a store it went out of business and they left the shelves I guess A/N)

The other titans hurried to the scene but by the time they got there they just a man standing with one foot on Robin's chest. The man was about six feet tall and very strong looking he wore an all black suit (Like Zero A/N) as he saw the titans he threw his arm out as it stretched the titans didn't move fast enough as they were all hit thrown into different shelves some thrown across the entire building. "I don't see why master couldn't handle these fools on his own, but it'll be good practice for me." The man said as he ran towards the first titan he saw stand, Raven.

As the man in the black suit charged after Raven she stood paralyzed in fear after seeing his first display of power. "You leave her alone." Hiro said dropping down from a still standing shelf on top of the man. "You're foolish if you think that will stop me." The man said stretching his right arm and throwing Hiro off. The man stood and looked at his new target, Hiro. The man charged as he reached out his right arm it stretched, punching Hiro into a wall as a crater in the concrete was made by the man's strength. "You're all fools if you think you have any chance at all." The man yelled as he kept attacking, the green lantern put up a shield.

Hiro's thoughts raced this ... person was unbelievably strong he would need a plan and a good one /My ring is getting low on charge if it wears out I'm done for, no I can't let that happen I'll have to attack with the charge I have, he's strong but he won't endure my attack/ Hiro stood and ran to the man shield still up. As Hiro charged the man swung his arm horizontally it smashed into Hiro even though he was in a bubble of protection he still was thrown into a shelf that skidded nearly ten feet into another.

Hiro managed to stand up as the man went to punch him his arm stretched again and smashed into the shelf this time the shelf collapsed. /Crap this guy's good, indirect attacks and enough power to throw me with a punch, he's better than any opponent I've ever faced, I can't use normal logic or normal constructs this guy is too good for that, I'll have to use my last resort plan/ Hiro thought as he was about to hit the ground he flew up, just standing in mid-air. "Kid I'll admit you're pretty good but I'm all that much better." The man said as he went to attack again he was hit from the side by a sonic cannon as smoke arose no one could see him anymore.

"Hopefully he's gone now." Cyborg said as he was about to turn on a vision to see through the smoke he was hit right in the face thrown up and out the doors. "Like I said you're all fools." The man said with a laugh before being thrown into a wall, then pulled back and thrown into it again. "Now that my ring has a hold of you, you're nothing." Hiro said as he continued throwing the man until his ring ran out of power a few moments later he then fell along with the man. Hiro landed in a pile of rubble but managed to stand up quickly he looked and saw the man on the ground. "Good we won." Hiro said as he walked over to Raven who had managed to move now.

"You okay Raven?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, it's just... never mind" Raven replied. "Okay then well let's go find the others." Hiro said as he started looking around he started walking towards Robin before being pulled back by a hand on his throat. "Not so fast moron." The man in black said, holding Hiro up ten feet by his throat. "Crap ... Raven run." Hiro said as he tried to pull the hand off his throat, Raven went to help but was grabbed by a hand on her neck by the man as well, both held next to each other being choked. "You stand no chance foolish kids." The man said laughing. "I warned you." Hiro said as he tried to use his ring it still didn't work, he had to save Raven no matter what. /Without my ring I'm powerless, Raven is going to die and it's my fault/ Hiro's thoughts repeated those words for nearly a minute until he screamed. "Let Raven go now." As Hiro yelled it a pair of pliers appeared and crushed the man's arm as he pulled it back making Raven drop to the floor as she breathed in deeply. As Hiro tried to do it again on the arm holding him though it didn't work.

"Azrath metreon xinthos." Raven called as she threw three shelves at the man in black pushing him into a wall and making him drop Hiro. (Not sure on correct spelling of words... A/N) Hiro fell to the ground but got up quickly he would fight with his own strength now. The man stood up dusting the rubble off as he stretched his arm in a straight punch attack. "Nice try." Hiro said as he grabbed the attack skidding back a few feet he swung the arm he had as hard as he could throwing the guy into some nearby shelves making them collapse.

Hiro ran at the man, by the time he got up Hiro was beating on him with his fists with great accuracy and hitting hard. The man in black tried to block Hiro's attacks but was unable because of the speed they were coming at him. The other titans all had gotten up and were looking at the fist fight Hiro kept pushing the man back until he fell over, Hiro seized the moment jumped on top of him and started beating his face, the man fought back and hard, they were attacking a weak spot, the head. Hiro kept punching even after the man stopped until he was sure he was unconscious, he then got up and walked over to the titans.

The titans, mainly Raven looked on in astonishment the man was unconscious, but he had hit Hiro and hard and it showed, nearly all of the right side of Hiro's face was bruised and both of his eyes were blackened. "Someone make sure he is taken to prison." Hiro said before collapsing as Raven went to his aid, Starfire went to find Robin and Beast boy and Cyborg took the man in black to jail. Raven used her powers to heal Hiro as Starfire came back with Robin hanging onto her with one arm for support. "So Hiro saved us again?" Robin asked as Starfire and Raven nodded.

When Cyborg and Beast boy got back they helped carry Hiro to the tower they put him in the medical center where Raven stayed saying she would make sure he was okay, the others played gamestation. An hour later Hiro awoke to see Raven sitting in a chair by the bed. "Sorry we didn't get to go out." Hiro said to Raven trying to smile but it hurt too much. "I'm just glad you're awake, but are you okay?" Raven asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Hiro replied as Raven smiled. "So how did you manage to beat him without you're ring? I've been wondering about that." Raven asked. "It's simple but I'll have to tell you some of my past to fully understand is that okay?" Hiro asked in reply. "Of course it is." Raven said as she looked at Hiro's bruised face.

"Well when I was about six people started picking on me because I was weak, I told my dad and he taught me how to fight without having much strength though having strength helps, he taught me to not be afraid of people just because their stronger than me instead to fight back, surprisingly that's the best lesson I ever learned next time someone went to hit me I dodged I fought back, I won every time someone tried to beat me up after that, I didn't hurt them much I just had to make them give up and run ." Hiro said as he cringed in pain he grabbed the right side of his face. "I still don't understand..." Raven said because truthfully he hadn't explained yet. "Sorry, but the truth is I won from adrenaline, I was threatened so it was put in my system but if it weren't for my dad teaching me not be afraid I would've been petrified in fear instead, but because he taught me I moved myself without it, all it did was enhance all actions I made physically, after a while though it started putting in more each time so as I use adrenaline more it gets more risky for me to use." Hiro said to clear up the confusion. (Sorry for long paragraph but it is needed because it is all about Hiro's past and adrenaline A/N)

Raven smiled as she kissed Hiro gently on the cheek before she stood up. "Are you feeling well enough to get up?" Raven asked. "I don't think so that guy was strong, we may have won but I'm going to need some rest sorry Raven." Hiro replied. "That's okay Hiro I'll just meditate here." Raven said as she began meditating. Hiro smiled no matter how much it hurt; Raven loved him enough to stay with him even though he still couldn't move yet.

Wow that was a fun to write chapter, thanks for letting me write it. Thanks to all who read and all who review. I'm so glad to finally be able to have people read my work wee.


	11. Ch11 The titans captured

Now to continue my works into the new chapter (disclaimer: own characters I made somewhat and the story umm teen titans green lantern and anything else I use that's copyrighted by a big company belongs to their respective owner.)

Chapter 11

Hiro lay in the bed as he looked at Raven meditating, he no longer smiled due to the pain but he was happy. Hiro lay there bruised looking at Raven happily until he fell asleep. Raven continued meditating for three hours when she finally did come out of it everyone was asleep except Hiro, though it was only nine. Raven looked around but Hiro wasn't there she went out looking for him and found him in the main room on the couch. "Hiro what are you doing out here shouldn't you be resting?" Raven asked as she sat next to him. "I don't need rest I had enough strength to charge my ring, I'll be fine don't worry." Hiro replied as he looked at Raven smiling through the pain.

Raven smiled back as they looked at each other. Raven soon kissed Hiro; they held each other close and had their third kiss. It was a good ending to a not so good day. After a few minutes they both pulled back smiling, not a normal smile but a truly happy smile. They sat smiling at each other for nearly a half an hour, before the silence was broken by the alarm. The other titans were up soon, the titans quickly left for where the alarm sounded. They arrived there quickly to find nothing again, though it was unordinary this was the exact same place they fought the man in black. "Titans split up." Robin said as the titans went in six different directions.

This time however Hiro had near full charge, he immediately flew as high up as possible; he then looked around with his ring to find anything at all wrong. As soon as Hiro found something he flew to it, it was a man in black like before. "So you found me but you're too late." The man in black said as nearly every titan yelled for help at once, except Hiro. "What the, what did you to them?" Hiro asked as he ran at the man. "They were captured by some of my team; you should remember this one best." The man said as Sinestro put a yellow bubble around Hiro. "Like that will work." Hiro said before breaking the bubble with a hammer construct, he then used a catapult to throw Sinestro against the man, it worked as they both hit the ground. "Where are my friends?" Hiro said as he scanned the area with his ring, only to reveal nothing.

"You shouldn't be worrying about your friends right now." The man said as he stood, nearly thirty light golems surrounded Hiro. "Now that green lantern is going to get, finally I will have my revenge." Sinestro said as he flew to help the golems. "Like you fools will stop me." Hiro said, as he started destroying light golems at extreme speed, while dodging the attacks thrown at him. After around three minutes no golem was left standing, as Hiro threw Sinestro aside. "How in the world did you do that?" The man asked in amazement.

"It doesn't matter. Now tell me where my friends are." Hiro yelled as he walked towards the man. The man stepped backward slightly afraid now, but just then the titans arrived behind Hiro. "We're right here." Robin said as he pulled out a birdarang. Hiro turned to see his friends and comrades "I thought you were captured?" Hiro asked slightly confused. "When they were taking us away we managed to get loose and stop them." Robin said smiling. "That's good now to deal with this punk." Hiro said as he turned to look at the man. "You're not stopping me." The man said before throwing down a smoke bomb, by the time the smoke cleared the man was gone.

"Damn he got away." Hiro said with a sigh, the titans then left flying back to the tower after alerting the police to collect the yellow blob. When they got to the tower everyone split up Cyborg and Beast boy played gamestation, Robin played chess with Starfire, while Hiro and Raven meditated on the roof. Hiro's thoughts were on what happened earlier /if they got captured they would have to have been fighting powerful enemies, but if that's true then they wouldn't have been able to win later. I have a bad feeling about this/ Hiro quickly stood after that, as he put his ring to Raven's head and read her mind, only to find out that he was right they were shape shifters.

Hiro quickly attacked the shape shifter who was still in a meditative trance; Hiro quickly beat them forcing them out of their form. "So there is more than just one man in black." Hiro said as he continued the attack his enemy, soon enough Hiro won leaving the unconscious body behind he went to find the others. They ambushed him in the hall with nearly eight punches forcing him backward, Hiro managed to stay standing and quickly defeated the group of shadow men. (That's what I'm calling them because I'm tired of typing man in black A/N) "Where are the real titans?" Hiro asked the one he left conscious while having a knife construct to his throat. "Go to the very center of downtown, there you'll find an alley with odd letters on it, find a dumpster and move it out of the way, you'll see a doorway, go in and you'll find your friends." The shadow man said fearing for his life. "Good." Hiro said before knocking the shadow man out, Hiro called the police to come pick them up while he would go find the other titans.

Hiro managed to find the alley without much trouble, quickly following what the shadow man said soon he was inside a giant building that looked like a laboratory. Hiro walked through finding a bunch of shadow men inside what looked like jars, Hiro kept walking determined to find his friends. Soon enough he found them inside some of the jars, Hiro quickly busted them out as they surrounded him. "Good job Hiro, I'll have to reward you." Robin said as he threw a few birdarangs at him. Hiro easily blocked them with a shield made by his ring, as they fell to the floor. "Great that's two shape shifter titans in one day." Hiro said before he attacked this so called Robin. "Oh we're not shape shifters we're the anti-titans." Anti-Robin said before throwing more birdarangs, as Anti-Cyborg fired off his sonic cannon.

Wow the titans turned anti, dun dun dun. Anyways read and review please. Hope you liked this chapter.


	12. Ch12 A powerful enemy

Now to continue the ever growing story of Raven and Hiro. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story and characters I respectively made.

**Chapter 12**

Hiro managed to block the explosives with a bubble around him, but was soon surrounded by multi colored explosions. Hiro's thoughts raced for a plan as always /Crud they have every weapon and power the real titans have, this bubble won't hold long under so much pressure, hmm how do I defeat my teammates ... I've got it/ Hiro struck gold plan wise anyways, he was ready to put it into action. Hiro flew up and away as fast as he could in his bubble as the Anti-Titans followed him.

Hiro knew his friends well enough to know they all couldn't go the same speed, so while he sped away only one would get him at a time, finishing them off one by one would be easy. The first one to catch up was Anti-Starfire; Hiro quickly beat her with his hammer construct in triplicate. Hiro then continued as fast as he could, the next to catch up was Anti-Beast boy, beaten in the same way as Anti-Starfire. Hiro continued until the last Anti-titan fell. "Now that they're beaten, it's time to find the real titans." Hiro said as he flew off.

Hiro went around twenty yards before he came into a big dome like chamber with a throne in the middle, it looked like a shadow man was sitting on it. "So you finally arrived well you're late, I am more than prepared to handle you now foolish Hiro." The shadow man said, before standing up. "But where are my manners today, I'm Zero I'll be destroying you now." Zero said before flying towards Hiro. "Don't think I'm so weak." Hiro yelled, as he attacked with a hammer to Zero's face. Zero easily blocked with his innate powers, Hiro kept attacking with a trio of hammers, while Zero easily blocked each one. "How are you doing that no other shadow man can?" Hiro asked as he kept on the offensive.

"I am Zero creator of the shadow men as you call them, I am more powerful than anything else in this galaxy and you won't stop me." Zero said as he blocked the hammers again. Servant came in and saw the battle as he was enraged, he normally a short five foot tall pale blue skinned humanoid but when enraged he grows to nearly three times his height and nearly ten times his natural muscle. As Servant charged at Hiro, Hiro made one of his hammers a shield to protect him while the two hammers kept attacking Zero. "Go Servant destroy Hiro." Zero said as he kept blocking all of Hiro's attacks.

Hiro soon took evasive action in a bubble he flew away, while Servant followed at high speed. Hiro's thoughts raced as he recalled Zero's moves /Damn it, he must have a ring and he's good at using it, but he must have a weakness, I'll just have to find it/ Hiro thought as he flew, Hiro amazingly found the titans freeing them as they attacked Servant, Hiro went straight for Zero. When Hiro arrived he saw Zero was waiting eagerly for his return. "Finally you're back." Zero said as he flew at Hiro with two hammers of his own. /Good this time he's on the offensive I'm sure this plan will work it has to/ Hiro quickly thought as he dodged the attack, he then fought against Zero's innate powers with his ring's powers.

While the two battled within the hall the titans were running to the main chamber, they had defeated Servant and were determined to help defeat Zero. Hiro was in full swing, he had five hammers all of which were smashing at all of Zero's shields, Hiro kept on the frenzied attack as Zero was being forced back, Hiro now had the upper hand and he knew it. "Give up Zero." Hiro yelled as he kept attacking. "Give up, I haven't even begun." Zero replied as he sent out a wave of green energy, breaking all of Hiro's constructs as he fell to the ground. As the other titans arrived they attacked Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Robin with every explosive and freeze disk he had, Starfire's star bolts, and Beast boy with his recently acquired explosives.

Zero had a fun time blocking every shot, while Raven helped Hiro get up, every titan then went on attack with everything they had, Zero was beginning to get hit and hard. Zero kept trying to block but to no avail as he soon fell. "Titans I promise you, I will be back." Zero said before vanishing in a bright green flash. Hiro looked around at all his friends as he smiled with his bruised face. "Well let's head back see what we can find out about..." Robin said as Hiro finished it "Zero, is his name and soon we will beat him." Hiro said, before the entire team left.

The titans returned to the tower as Robin and Cyborg searched as best they could all records to find Zero, but it was as if he never existed, there were no records anywhere. While they did that Starfire and Beast boy asked around town, no one ever heard of him. But one of the titans had access to a greater set of records and decided to check them. "Ring tell me everything about the man we faced today by the name of Zero." Hiro said to his ring as Raven stood nearby. "He is known as Zero the Conqueror; he had obtained full control of nearly thirty of our three-thousand-six-hundred sectors. No green lantern could stop him, it took the combined might of all the guardians to bring him in, at that time they took half of his power and put it within a child born that very minute." The ring replied to its master's request.

"Who is that child now and where can we find them?" Hiro asked hoping that person could help them defeat Zero. "That is classified information." The ring replied. Hiro sighed as he then looked at Raven and smiled. "Well we know more about Zero now; next time he comes around we will beat him I'm sure." Hiro said with confidence in his words. Raven smiled back at Hiro as she left the room. (They were in Hiro's A/N) Hiro stood there as he began healing himself with his ring, to get rid of the pain so next time he fought he wouldn't hold back.

Wow Zero is powerful. Well please review tell me what you think and I'm giving you treat, new chapters a lot too.


	13. Ch13 A big battle

Well let's continue now.

Chapter 13

The titans were back together, as they were eating pizza, everything was just fine, until out of nowhere came a group of shadow men. "Get ready titans, for the fight of your life." Said one of them as they all charged, swinging their arms as they managed to split up the titans. Each titan was alone against three shadow men this wouldn't be easy, especially since Hiro's ring was out of charge yet again.

Hiro was trying to take them on with every fighting skill he knew, but they were too strong, he was being forced into the walls from their hits. "Damn it, of all the days my ring could run out of power." Hiro said as he charged at the trio of shadow men. Hiro managed to knock one of them out, but then was thrown up and over the pizza place as he fell to the road. Hiro managed to get up and see that Raven was nearby, he ran to help her.

Raven was using everything she could find around her as projectile weapons, while the shadow men kept attacking. Raven found nothing left for her to use, she would easily be beaten in terms of strength. But to her surprise out of nowhere came Hiro who was easily dropping the trio that attacked Raven. (Hiro's special powers only work when used to protect Raven A/N)

Robin was trying to keep up, using his Bo Staff, he managed to stay standing for a while, but soon enough his staff was stolen and he was knocked out by one of the shadow men. Cyborg was trying to get a solid hit with his sonic cannon; unfortunately the shadow men were too fast, he soon was defeated as well.

Starfire and Beast boy were close enough that they helped each other out; they managed to beat the six they were fighting. They than went to help the others, at the same time Raven and Hiro did. They found Cyborg and Robin unconscious surrounded by six shadow men. Between the four titans they were easily able to defeat the last of the shadow men, as they carried their friends off to titan's tower.

As soon as they got back, Raven and Hiro went into Hiro's room so he could charge his ring. "So are you okay Raven?" Hiro asked as he sighed in pan. "I'm alright, but how are you?" Raven asked knowing without his ring he had trouble beating the shadow men. "I'm just a little sore." Hiro said as he smiled at Raven, before saying his oath to charge his ring.

The two titans then went to help heal their teammates. While Starfire and Beast boy watched their friends heal their other friends, they were surprised to see them wake up so quickly. "So I'm guessing we won." Robin said. "Yeah we did." Beast boy yelled. Hiro smiled at their victory. The titans talked about how the battle went, how hard it was and what to look out for next time. Hiro hoped there would be no next time, and that he would remember to charge his ring, and be able to defeat the shadow men with ease.

After an hour they all went their separate ways, except Hiro and Raven, they went out on a date, a poetry reading a movie and dinner. When they finally got back, they went through the roof to their separate rooms. Hiro had to answer the door as he heard someone knocking. Hiro opened the door to find Starfire. "Hi Starfire, so did you want something?" Hiro asked the alien girl. "Yes I have knocked on your door thee times this past hour, Raven has vanished!" Starfire yelled, as she pulled Hiro towards Raven's room. "Wait Starfire she's okay we were... out at the bookstore." Hiro said as he tried to free his wrist. "Oh, why did you not tell us?" Starfire asked. "We didn't think it mattered." Hiro replied with a smiled.

"Oh okay." Starfire said, letting go of Hiro as she went to her own room. Hiro returned to his as he put the stereo on full blast with his headphones on as he listened to Linkin Park while reading. (Don't ever insult Linkin Park best band ever A/N) Raven was reading one of the many books she and Hiro had collected. The rest of the night was the same until all the titans fell asleep.

The next day, Hiro woke up to the sound of Paper Cut as he sighed; Raven woke up earlier than everyone else by a few hours as she began meditating in her room. The other titans woke up as they did everyday and started their training. Hiro got up and went to Raven's room after showering, as he knocked on the door. Raven answered with a smile as she saw it was Hiro. "Want to go train on the roof?" Hiro asked, knowing it was raining. "Okay then." Raven replied as they headed towards the roof. Hiro using constructs in triplicate while keeping a barrier over their heads to keep it from raining on them, while Raven attacked Hiro's trio of constructs.

After nearly an hour they lye next to each other panting, with a barrier around just the two of them and the door to the roof locked. "You're getting faster." Hiro said to the beautiful girl next to him. "You're constructs are getting harder to break." Raven replied. The two teens looked at each other smiling as they kissed. They soon broke off needing air. "Raven you're the best." Hiro said as he smiled looking at the rain. Raven just smiled at Hiro, she knew he loved her and he knew she loved him. All was well on the roof of titan's tower.

Wow that was an interesting chapter, and I hope you liked it and don't forget to review please.


	14. Ch14 Evil unites

Time to continue the ever advancing story of Raven and Hiro.

Chapter 14

The two titans lay there, looking at each other both smiling. /I still don't know much of Raven's past, but she doesn't have to tell me anymore than I know, I love her and that's all that matters/ Hiro thought to himself smiling at his beautiful girlfriend Raven. (The end never happened in this ficA/N) /Hiro is so kind and open, something I don't think I could ever be. But I love him and he love's me/ Raven thought to herself smiling at her handsome boyfriend Hiro.

The two titans got up and went inside after an hour of smiling at each other, they kissed one last time before splitting up to their respective rooms. Unfortunately the other titans found out, now knowing that Raven and Hiro were dating and piecing together the pieces.

When Hiro came out an hour later looking for apples, Robin stopped him. "What do you need to talk about Robin?" Hiro asked. "We know you and Raven are dating, why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Hiro asked knowing what he said. "You heard me now tell me the truth." Robin replied sounding a bit angry. Hiro mentally asked Raven what to do, as she told him to just tell the truth, something he was dying to do. "Yeah, Raven and I are going out. Sorry we didn't tell you it's just we thought you would be mad." Hiro said to Robin. "It's okay just don't lie to me or the rest of the team again." Robin said as he left Hiro to his apple hunt.

Hiro found an apple, as he ate it going back to his room. Hiro listened to Linkin Park again, while reading. Raven was reading as well while they mentally conversed. "Well the other titans know, we're not supposed to lie again, that's all Robin said." Hiro said to Raven. "Well it's good they weren't mad." Raven replied to Hiro. "Raven, would you like to go out tonight?" Hiro asked Raven, hoping for the best. "I would love to Hiro, but where?" Raven asked in return. "Same thing as last night sound good?" Hiro suggested. "Sure sounds enjoyable." Raven replied. They closed the conversation as they went back to what they were doing.

Hiro went over to Raven's room in a few hours as he knocked on the door. Raven answered soon as she came out wearing the dress she had gotten (At the mall in chapter 3 A/N). "Umm... I ... wow...umm." Hiro was unable to complete his sentence, as Raven laughed slightly. "Well shall we go?" Raven asked. "Umm yeah sure, but are you sure you want to go out with a guy in a green lantern outfit?" Hiro asked. "Whatever you're okay in Hiro you can wear." Raven replied. Hiro willed himself into a tuxedo with a bowtie that had the green lantern emblem on it. "Will this work Raven?" Hiro asked, smiling at the beautiful Raven.

Raven smiled as she nodded slightly, with that they were off. Plans were changed however by Raven, Hiro didn't mind. They were going to a bit fancier restaurant then usual. They were both a bit out of their element but it was a fun night, Hiro knew that in all his life Raven was the most beautiful, that dress went with her well, though she could be wearing anything and he would still think she looked beautiful. (Ah how sweet A/N)

The two titans slow danced a bit; luckily Hiro was wearing his ring so he levitated a bit off the ground to make sure he wouldn't mess up. As the night was wrapping up they headed back for the tower. /Wow Hiro looks nice in a tux/ Raven thought to herself/Raven looks great in that dress/ Hiro thought to himself smiling at Raven. They got to the tower, as they had one last kiss before they went to their separate rooms.

Hiro willed himself back to his normal green lantern outfit, the abomination of a uniform with Kyle's gloves and Hal's basic design but sleeveless. (Made by Hiro for Hiro A/N) Hiro smiled as he charged his ring, before lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "This was a great night; Raven's such an awesome person. I doubt I deserve her, but I love her and I can't stop that." Hiro said to himself with a sigh.

The day ended as a new day arose, a day the titans would remember. At eight a.m. the alarm went off as the titans went into action. Slade was the first one seen as he attacked the titans. Robin and Cyborg managed to fight against him alone and fought well, but then Red X showed up as Beast boy tried to bring him down. Servant showed up next as Starfire went against him. Then Sinestro appeared Raven went against him. And finally Zero, he and Hiro collided. Robin and Cyborg against Slade, Beast boy against Red X, Starfire against Servant, Raven against Sinestro and Hiro against the most powerful of them all Zero.

The battle was huge, the titans were managing to keep up but even six against five the villains had more power. Zero was throwing Hiro around as though he was a rag doll; Sinestro however wasn't fighting much at all just evading. The other titans weren't doing too great either, Robin and Cyborg were getting hit hard by Slade's vicious attacks, Starfire was being overpowered by Servant, and Beast boy was getting beat up.

Well that's not good, the most powerful villains ever attacking the titans. How will the titans get out of this one, well hope you enjoyed reading this chapter please leave a review and thank you if you do/did.


	15. Ch15 The green lantern corps

Time to expand on the story of Raven and Hiro.

Chapter 15

The titans were losing to the villains, Robin and Cyborg had a plan though and they put it into action. Robin managed to keep Slade busy while Cyborg charged up the sonic cannon, when Cyborg was ready, Robin moved as Cyborg blasted Slade into the wall. Robin then handled Slade. Cyborg ran to help Starfire next, as they initiated a similar plan Servant was out cold. Cyborg went to Beast boy to bring down Red X, while Starfire tried to help Raven beat Sinestro.

No one helped Hiro; he fought on his own against the most powerful villain in the universe, Zero. Hiro managed to fight back, but in no way could he win at this rate, Hiro used every construct he could think of but to no avail. The other titans were busy battling their enemies particularly Sinestro, for some reason he would attack now but he wouldn't attack Raven. "Prepare to lose young lantern." Zero said as he smashed Hiro into a cement wall.

"I won't lose to you!" Hiro yelled as he fought against his extremely powerful foe. "Give up foolish human, you stand no chance. I am far stronger than you could ever be." Zero said as he hit Hiro. The other titans finished off their enemies as it was now six on one, or was it. Zero laughed maniacally as he split into six separate beings and fought each titan. Zero was now weakened but very little, his clones all fought with great strength except the one that fought Raven, they didn't hurt her for some reason.

Hiro managed to defeat the one he was fighting, as he went to help Raven. Zero was being beaten slowly but surely, as soon enough he disappeared, not wanting to lose, his teammates disappeared as well. The titans returned to the tower as they all trained in their own way, Raven and Hiro sparring on the roof, Robin and Cyborg going gear to gear, Beast boy trying to not be caught by Starfire. The rest of the day was uneventful, as they all hoped tomorrow would be better.

The next day Raven and Hiro again went out to the fancy restaurant, Raven in her dress and Hiro in his green lantern tuxedo. They had a good time as they talked about all that had happened yesterday. They had been going out for a month now and both were happy with how things were going. They slow danced for nearly the rest of the night, as Hiro was pretty good at it. surprisingly since he couldn't dance at all otherwise. (He can only slow dance not normal like a party dance or whatever A/N)

The night came to a close as they looked at the stars from the titan's tower roof. "Raven, can I ask you something?" Hiro asked. "You can ask me anything Hiro." Raven replied. "If I were to propose to you, how would you react?" Hiro asked as he looked at Raven. "..." Raven was surprised by this; she never expected it. (May seem fast but my view of the world is messed up A/N) Hiro waited for a reply from the beautiful girl, as he smiled hoping for the best.

"Why do you ask?" Raven finally replied. "Well I just wanted to see how you would react." Hiro said, though truthfully he wanted to know because he kept having dreams of them getting married. "I'm not sure how I would react if you were to ask me I'm guess it would be we should wait or yes." Raven replied as she smiled at Hiro. "Well okay then." Hiro said with a smile.

"Raven to tell you the truth, I've been having a dream about us getting married these past few days, but in each one Zero shows up." Hiro said feeling guilty for lying. (Yeah he's a little goody two shoes I know A/N) "You've really dreamed that?" Raven asked. "Yeah I'm sorry for not telling you the truth." Hiro replied. /That's surprising it sounds just like the dreams I've been having/ Raven thought to herself. (Ooh spooky A/N)

They then went inside, had a goodnight kiss, and then went to their own rooms. Hiro charged his ring going back to his normal uniform as he smiled. The next day all the titans gathered in the main room to see Hiro leaving. "I'm sorry to do this to all of you, but I've got visit some people, I'll be back as soon as I can." Hiro said as he smiled at his friends. "You'll be back if we need you right?" Robin asked, thinking there was no way they could have won against Zero without Hiro. "Yeah just call me on my communicator." Hiro said before he phased out of the tower with his ring.

Hiro flew to New York, where his old friend Kyle was. When he got there he changed back into normal clothing in an alley (Removing his mask as well A/N) as he went towards Kyle's apartment building. When he found Kyle's apartment he knocked. Kyle quickly answered. "Wow wasn't expecting to see you." Kyle said letting Hiro in. "Well I thought I'd visit, so how goes life as a green lantern?" Hiro asked. "It's alright, the corps is having some trouble rebuilding, but you know that." Kyle replied.

"Well how goes it being part of the justice league?" Hiro asked his good friend. "It's alright; the flash and I are good friends. So how is it going with the titans?" Kyle asked. "Umm it's going well but I kind of have a question for you. I wanted to know how you worked up enough courage to propose to Jade." Hiro said. "Why would you want to know that?" Kyle asked in return. Hiro explained to Kyle how he and Raven were dating, and how he was thinking of proposing soon.

"So little Hiro's all grown up." Kyle said jokingly. "Hey don't forget I can still kick your ass." Hiro said pointing out all the times they sparred and Hiro won. "Heh heh you know I was just kidding. Well to tell you the truth I have no idea how I got that courage, but hey you're a smart kid you'll figure it out." Kyle said. Hiro sighed as they talked about all that had happened to them, Kyle was surprised to hear about Zero it was if he knew something Hiro didn't.

"Kyle what do you know about Zero?" Hiro asked surprised by his response. "Umm I don't know anything about him he just seems powerful." Kyle replied. "Yeah that is true he is he's stronger than I'll ever be." Hiro said. "Don't think that, you're strong and I bet you're getting stronger with the titans training, aren't you?" Kyle asked as Hiro nodded. /Hiro's strong, but he's only confident against weak enemies, and he has no confidence against strong ones/ Kyle thought as he sighed.

"So Kyle how is life as Kyle Rayner the artist?" Hiro asked. "A struggle but I'm doing alright, so how's your life as Hiro?" Kyle responded. "There is none, I am Hiro Van Kelvin a green lantern, there is no other life for me." Hiro said. "You need a life that's not one of a super hero, don't you?" Kyle asked. "No, the girl I love is a super hero, my friends are super heroes, and my best friend is a super hero. There's no other way to live." Hiro replied.

"So who's this best friend of yours?" Kyle asked. "You, come on you should know that." Hiro replied. "Heh just had to double check; sorry I couldn't answer your question." Kyle said. "No problem, I'm a bit worried, though I've been through worse." Hiro said, sad over all the bad memories. (Review and tell me if I should post his origin story as another teen titans thing or as a chapter or two in this A/N)

"Well I should be getting back to the tower, see you later Kyle." Hiro said as he went to leave. "Okay then, next time see if you can stay longer." Kyle said. "Okay then." Hiro replied, before leaving the apartment, going back to the alley to change into green lantern. As he willed himself into his green lantern suit he flew to Oa, to visit Ganthet. Hiro arrived as Ganthet welcomed him. "So Ganthet what have you been up to lately?" Hiro asked. "Trying to keep order, and raising the other guardians, it's quite a job Hiro." Ganthet replied. "I bet it is, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help rebuild. I also wanted to know if you had any information on Zero." Hiro said.

"Why do you want to know of Zero?" Ganthet asked. "He's been attacking the titans and me; he's stronger than any other villain I've faced." Hiro replied. "There is nothing I know of him sorry." Ganthet lied; truly he knew much about Zero. "Okay then, well is there anyway I can help the corps?" Hiro asked. "Many ways young Hiro, we do need someone to train some of our new recruits." Ganthet replied. "Okay then, I can train them, but if my friends need my help I have to leave." Hiro said. "I understand." Ganthet said as he led the veteran green lantern to the new recruits. (He's been a green lantern a pretty long time trust me A/N)

Hiro was supposed to train a group of ten, no big deal to him. "Okay I'm guessing you already know how to work you're rings, now to find out what constructs you like. All of you attack me, work together to defeat me, and take careful notice of the constructs you mainly use." Hiro said as he began fighting the recruits. Hiro held back a bit, as the ten new lanterns fought him, combining their wills for more powerful constructs. Hiro fell as he was hit with three blasts.

"Good job, now everyone try and remember what constructs you used, make two of them at a time and spar with each other, this will help you get use to combat and using multiple constructs." Hiro said as one of the green lanterns raised their hand. "Yes what do you want?" Hiro asked. "Is it true that you were the one who defeated Sinestra, Sinestro's wife?" The green lantern asked. "Umm yeah that was me." Hiro replied. "So you're Hiro one of the torch bearers?" Another green lantern asked. "Umm yeah I am." Hiro replied.

Soon enough everyone was asking Hiro of his accomplishments. (Yeah he is kind of famous for being A. the youngest green lantern B. the one to defeat Sinestra who may show up later C. one of the torch bearers might be explained later A/N) "Get to training, until you can make triplicates of the constructs you use, then you can ask me questions." Hiro yelled, as the green lanterns quickly started training. Hiro watched as the new lanterns began fighting each other fiercely with their constructs.

/Wow they're pretty good, I'm surprised their still in training. Then again I've been part of the corps for nearly seven years and I'm still learning/ Hiro thought to himself, as the group showed him they could make many different constructs in triplicate. "Okay I guess you win, ask away." Hiro said with a sigh. "Tell us about how you defeated Captain Pain." One of them said.

"I've beaten him nearly twenty times; you'll have to be more specific." Hiro replied. "The one where you're ring was out of charge." One of them shouted. "Oh that one, well we were on a cliff he was throwing a lot of punches that were fast and hard. I jumped off the cliff doing what I could to slow myself down, and then I did a flip in the air, landing in a cave that was in the cliff. I ran deeper inside of the cave, until I came to an exit that leads to another green lantern's house. I asked them for help. I was sure Captain Pain was right behind me; they let me charge my ring, I then went into action. Captain Pain and I then fought in the cave, I managed to win by grabbing his arm with a construct of pliers and I threw him out of the cave as he fell into my net, I then took him to jail." Hiro said making all the recruited lanterns somewhat awe at him.

"Wow you are one of the greatest." One of them said after the story. "No I'm not, I might be a bit better than a few others but there are three great green lanterns, Alan Scott Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner." Hiro replied as Ganthet came in. "Wow usually it takes weeks to make constructs in triplicate when they took a few days, you are better than you give yourself credit for young Hiro." Ganthet said. "There is something of dire importance that I need to talk to you about Hiro." "Well I better be off then." Hiro said following Ganthet.

"There is a new villain out there, killing off many of our members and stealing their rings." Ganthet said. "Wow that doesn't sound good." Hiro said. "I know, but I would like you to help bring him in or exterminate him." Ganthet said. "Will others be working with me?" Hiro asked. "Yes a few people you should know well." Ganthet said as Alan, Hal and Kyle all came in. "This so called villain is gone." Hiro said as soon as he saw the others.

"Not so fast Hiro, this enemy is strong he has his own ring and is very skilled with it, in fact that is why there is four of you, it will be four on three, the three enemies are Sinestro Sinestra and Doctor Ring our new enemy. They all use yellow power rings so Hal are you up to the challenge?" Ganthet asked Hal after stating the mission specs. (If you don't understand why he's worrying about Hal, is Hal's ring can't effect yellow A/N) "Always am and always will be." Hal replied.

"You must hurry though; they are in the Anti-Matter Universe right now, remember to charge you're rings." Ganthet said as the green lantern team charged their rings before leaving. The green lanterns went at high speed going through the bridge as they were immediately attacked by the trio of yellow ring wielders. "You stand no chance at all foolish green lanterns." Doctor Ring said as Hiro attacked him determined to beat him. Alan and Hal teamed up against Sinestro as Kyle took on Sinestra.

Hiro was dead even with Doctor Ring, they were colliding with every construct they could make. "Come now foolish child, thinking you can win is idiotic." Doctor Ring said. "I am not a child!" Hiro yelled in anger as he fought faster. (Ever hear "don't think just do" yeah that's what's happening here A/N)

Kyle was having trouble keeping up with the female ring user. "Come on Kyle you've beaten me before, what's stopping you now." Sinestra said baiting him. "I'm moving a bit slower, I'm sorry I don't think of you as much of a threat." Kyle replied calmly. "Why you, prepare to die." Sinestra yelled charging at Kyle.

Alan and Hal were easily combating Sinestro. "Two on one, this is hardly fair." Sinestro said angrily. "All's fair in love and war." Alan said as he smashed a hammer construct into the korugarian. "Damn you!" Sinestro yelled as he fell to the ground. With Sinestro beaten, Hal went to help Kyle, as Alan went to help Hiro.

"I don't need your help." Hiro yelled as he was fighting with Doctor Ring. "Yes you do Hiro." Alan said as he went to help he was hit by a green construct. "I won't accept you're help, I'm sorry." Hiro said as he was still even with Doctor Ring. "Okay then." Alan said as he helped the other's defeat Sinestra. The three green lanterns were forced to watch while Hiro fought Doctor Ring.

Hiro and Doctor Ring battled for nearly an hour. "I'm ending this now." Hiro yelled. "How are you going to do that?" Doctor Ring asked. Hiro was angry, but he always restrained himself... until now. Hiro released a giant wave of green energy that the other lanterns could barely protect themselves from; Doctor Ring was not that lucky he was blown away by the blast, he lived but he was bruised on every part of his body. Hiro fell afterwards as Kyle caught him.

"I'll take him back to the titans; you all take the anti-lanterns to Ganthet." Kyle said as he took Hiro across the bridge the other two lanterns did as told. Kyle flew Hiro to the tower. When he got there, Raven quickly took Hiro to the medical center after hearing a bit of what happened. Kyle talked to the other titans while Raven made sure Hiro was okay.

"It's good to see you again." Robin said to Kyle. "You know him?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah Hiro and I met a long time ago, when I worked with Batman and he worked with Kyle." Robin said. "Yeah those were good times, though I' see you're no longer a sidekick." Kyle said. "And I never will be again." Robin replied with a smile.

Raven was looking at Hiro, who surprisingly looked fine, but was unconscious. Raven meditating, every few minutes coming out of it to see if Hiro was awake. When Kyle left the other titans came in to see Hiro. "I'm amazed he was able to do that and not look hurt." Robin said. The titans were surprised when Hiro got up. "I'm not sure how I did it myself, but I can guarantee you I'll find out." Hiro said smiling. The rest of the day went normally.

Okay time to explain the really long chapter, I just recently got some books and joined a club to help my writing (I really want to be an author) so this is kind of the end of this story. Before you pull out your pitchforks, I will make a sequel if you want me to, but otherwise this is the end.


End file.
